


Self Restraint

by ashenpages



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: M/M, Self-Bondage, Self-cest, Vanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: Hyde is bored, Henry's being dishonest...





	

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend and I are obsessed with The Glass Scientists (we're gonna be Sabrina's version of Jekyll and Hyde for Halloween) and I was so sad about the lack of fic for this fandom. So HERE!! Happy Halloween!

“This is completely unfair.”

Henry sighed and tried to concentrate on the papers in front of him. Hyde had a way of sulking that made even the easiest of forms taxing—and this time Henry really was working on taxes.

“I know the evening is supposed to be your time, but we’ve a reputation to uphold, and you know how important these documents are.” Henry added a sum and then went hunting through the bin of receipts his tenants had provided him with when he mentioned he would be needing their financial records for the taxable season. “Without the funds we can salvage from Her Majesty, The Society won’t last the year...”

Hyde scoffed. “These forms aren’t even due until the end of next month!”

“As I said,” Henry reiterated. “A reputation.”

Hyde folded his arms and skulked from the side of Henry’s scotch glass. “A poor excuse to rob a man of his night out on the town.”

“I’ll make it up to you,” Henry promised, not even looking up from the page. The words were hardly out of his mouth before Henry realized his mistake. Hadn’t he already promised Hyde the same thing a few weeks ago? And not looking at him… Hyde hated to be ignored.

Henry felt his writing hand seize up and immediately turned his attention away from the documents on his desk to search for Hyde’s eyes. His shadow had grown, finding refuge in the windows turned reflective by the black backdrop of the night sky.

“Why is it,” Hyde purred, “that whenever you deem something important it’s always me who pays for it?” Henry felt his hand seize again, pressing the pen down into the wood of his desk so hard that it ripped the paper it rested on. “Hm?” Hyde’s form rippled, flaring colorful and abstract in places as Hyde’s fury bloomed.

Henry swallowed. Terrifying as he was, Hyde was a magnificent creature to observe. “I know, Hyde. But I promise, I will make it up to you.”

Hyde sneered. “And I suppose I should just believe you? After all, you’re sooooo preoccupied with being ‘a man of your word,’ or whatever it is those fops in society seem to respect at the moment.”

Henry allowed himself a small smile. “To participate in the play, one must put on a fine performance,” he murmured.

Hyde cackled and peeled away from the windows. He floated through the air, a tangle of green ribbons of light flowing from his cloak. “Oh, that is rich!—unlike us, I might add,” he said, draping himself around Henry’s shoulders. “But even so, you do realize that even the best actors can’t keep up the act forever.” Hyde ran a finger down the side of Henry’s neck.

Henry shivered and veered away from Hyde. He shot the man a displeased glance before returning his attention to the papers in front of him. How had Hyde managed to make him feel that? He pushed the thought, scientifically fascinating as it was, away. He flexed the fingers of his writing hand experimentally and, finding he had regained control of them, went back to the taxes. “Stop it. I have to finish these.”

“Ohh,” Hyde crooned, spinning his head around in midair as if it weren’t attached to his neck, “but you’ve just admitted you don’t really want to.”

Henry’s shoulder stiffened. “That’s not what I said.”

Hyde leered. “Stop playing the part, doctor.”

Henry struck the desk, suddenly half standing with the force of the blow, and glared up at Hyde. There weren’t many things Henry lost his temper over, but the wellbeing of the The Society was one of them.

Hyde snickered. “Go on,” he goaded. “Say ‘no.’ Admit it’s all an act and you love masochistically taking it on like this. Oh, the great Dr. Jekyll, martyr at heart!” Hyde threw an arm over his forehead dramatically and pretended to faint.

“I am a good man,” Henry hissed. He was lying. It was petulant, and it was stupid. Hyde was part of him. He would sense the lie. But, god dammit, Henry just wanted to get the best of his inner demon for once. “It’s not an act.”

Hyde’s serene coils of green-blue light violently spasmed and then spun around Henry. He grunted as Hyde threw him back down into his chair. Henry tried to break free and couldn’t. It was as if his arms were bolted to the chair. He opened his eyes to find Hyde only a hair’s breadth away, gazing at him like a cat curious about the thought process of its prey.

“No?” Hyde purred.

Henry leaned forward. “No.”

“Then please do explain, dear doctor,” Hyde said, and Henry gasped as Hyde’s fingers tightened on his forearms, “why you’re goading me into tormenting you instead of simply taking the easy way out and getting on with your taxes?”

Henry stared wide eyed at Hyde. Hyde’s grin grew like a predator’s.

“Shit,” Henry breathed, and reeled back in his chair as far from Hyde as he could—but it was too late. He could feel Hyde’s power welling up inside him. Henry moaned sorrowfully in defeat as he felt Hyde take over his arms. Unbidden, suddenly free, a hand rose to caress his chest, his neck, his cheek. The other circled his waist before starting in on a dizzying dance south over his hips and thighs. And through it, Hyde leered, threading his phantom hands through Henry’s too-perfect hair and yanking.

Henry cried out. “That—that can’t have elicited a response!” he protested, his eyes flitting from his own rogue hands to Hyde’s phantom ones. “You can’t be controlling four hands… This is an illusion, like all of your others.”

“Listen to you,” Hyde said. “Still prattling away with facts and possibilities…” Hyde ran the back of his hand down Henry’s cheek. Henry struggled to get away. Hyde’s tendrils wrapped around his shoulders, strapping Henry in place. His wrists were dragged down to the arms of the chair and lashed there. Hyde ran his finger down the front of Henry’s clothes. Buttons undid themselves and fabric spread, ignoring the restraints as if they did not exist, to reveal the scientist’s chest. “…instead of focusing on what it is you really want.”

Hyde placed a hand gently over Henry’s throat. Henry gasped, inhaled, and gasped again. Hyde’s hand was heavy, but warm and only as confining as the tight collars Henry wore with his shirts. It held him, allowing him to finally breathe fully again under the weight of it. Henry’s eyes slid closed and he sighed with deep relief.

“You forget I know you, Henry,” Hyde murmured. “I know you only breathe when you remember how much you need the air.” Another tendril lashed itself across Henry’s throat as Hyde removed his hand. “I know you only allow yourself to enjoy yourself when you have no other choice.” Hyde’s fingers traced Henry’s nipples. Henry’s mouth opened in silent protest and plea, willing Hyde to stop and praying that he wouldn’t. Henry cried out as Hyde dragged his fingernails down his chest and over his stomach. “…that you revel in being punished for that pleasure.” Henry hung his head, his breathing coming in rough, ragged gusts. The embarrassment, the guilt, the shame…

“I’ll never understand your shame,” Hyde said. “How you think denying yourself these things will somehow make you pure, and good.”

Henry raised his eyelids to meet Hyde’s eyes. “You could never understand.”

Hyde leered. “Perhaps not, but I don’t need to in order to make use of it.” He dragged his nails horizontally over Henry’s hips, making the doctor choke on his voice.

“Fuck…” Henry breathed when he regained his breath. Hyde gave a satisfied sounding growl and leaned in, pressing his mouth to the doctor’s neck. Henry shrieked as Hyde bit him. “Hyde…” Henry said when Hyde pulled away. He meant to say it as a warning. It came out as more of a whine.

Hyde’s leer became smug. “Oh, doctor, I do love it when you say my name.”

“You egotistical bastard,” Henry hissed. “Anyone would sound like this under similar stimulus! I’m not like this because of you!”

Something in Hyde’s eyes shifted. “No?” He hovered closer, looking at Henry down the bridge of his nose, as if Henry were suddenly unworthy of his attention. The leer was gone. Henry shivered. Hyde reached down and took hold of Henry’s belt. Unhurriedly, he undid first it, then Henry’s trousers. Henry’s pulse increased as Hyde dragged down the zipper. Hyde’s fingers nonchalantly brushed against Henry’s now mostly erect penis. Henry jerked in his chair.

Hyde took hold of him and began to stroke. “Then tell me why your pulse speeds when I growl in your ear at night. Tell me why you still haven’t admitted to your own twisted desires in order to get back to your precious responsibilities. Tell me why you sit in the back of my mind, relishing the sin, the violence, the debauchery I get up to when you deign to let me out.”

Henry bit back his moans. “I don’t—!”

Hyde snarled and latched onto Henry’s neck again. Henry screamed, thrusting up into Hyde’s hand.

“Don’t LIE to me!” Hyde quickened his pace. Henry couldn’t hold back his broken string of vocal exclamations any longer, not with Hyde yelling at him, laying him bare, unfathomably touching him. “I feel your soul stretched thin,” Hyde continued. “How long can you go on before you crack? Before you lose everything by continually denying yourself even the most harmless of sins? Do you really want to live like this?”

Henry squeezed his eyes shut, grit his teeth, and whined. He wasn’t going to last much longer if Hyde kept at him like this. His breath went out of him in a gust as Hyde pulled away. Henry strained at his bonds, helplessly trying to follow the other man and his warm, heavy hands.

Hyde spiraled around Henry, circling him and closing in as he drifted lazily about Henry’s shoulders. “Or would you rather have one small satisfaction still left in your miserable life?”

Henry felt blood rise in his cheeks. He bit his lip and ducked his head, trying to hide the blush from Hyde. His breath hitched as Hyde caught his chin and lifted his face. There was something both predatory and enchanted in Hyde’s eyes, like a cat marveling at the plumage of a bird it plans to spring on.

“Oh, my dear doctor…” Hyde purred. “The things I’d like to do to you when you look at me like that.”

Henry’s breath went out of him. He was left feeling hollow and hungry, staring at Hyde with the helplessness of a man unable to defend against the assaults of his own mind any longer.

“The things you’d like me to do to you too, it seems…” Hyde’s leer returned. He dipped his head to press his forehead to the doctor’s. Henry’s eyelashes fluttered against Hyde’s cheek, and before he could berate himself with the consequences, he fit his lips to Hyde’s. Hyde went still. Henry pushed into the kiss, seeking something deeper. Then Hyde finally seemed to accept it as the surrender Henry meant it to be. He grabbed Henry by the hair again and pulled his head back, kissing him deeply, ravaging his mouth. When Henry broke away to gasp for air, Hyde’s teeth sank into his shoulder. Henry moaned this time, giving into the pleasure of the pain, and Hyde rewarded him by returning his hand to Henry’s straining penis.

Henry threw his head back, floored by the force of his own heavy breathing. He was getting close. “Edward,” Henry rasped.

“I know, Henry,” Hyde said. His voice rumbled through Henry’s ear and down his spine, shaking the last of Henry’s dignity and resolve.

When Henry came, Hyde cried out with him, as if the body they shared couldn’t keep the sheer force of their orgasm separate between them. Slumped in his chair, catching his breath with his demons quiet and the beast inside him falling into a contented sleep, Doctor Henry Jekyll couldn’t fathom why he hadn’t given in to this side of Hyde much sooner in their relationship. Slowly, he pushed his hair back into some semblance of shape, picked up his pen, and returned to his work. It had been years since he’d bent over a desk with so little tension in his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write something else you've been craving, consider commissioning me to write it for you! Send me an [ask on my tumblr if you want to keep it private](ashenpages.tumbr.com), or email me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com.
> 
> Seriously, I love writing this stuff for you all, so even if it's a tiny commission, hit me up. Writing fic that's specially designed to make you smile is my favorite thing to do, even if it's only a few hundred words long.


End file.
